Interesting Discoveries
by X-Cymraes-X
Summary: Kitty Pryde is on the run from Magneto, she hides with two friends in the small town of Forks, her new identity is Bella Swan. What will she do when she meets the Cullens? Crossover. X-Men & Twilight. K/E. Rated T because of language.
1. Forks

**KPOV**

Forks is a hell-hole. That's all I have to say about it, I don't know why we had to go to different locations. For our 'protection'. Magneto had to go ahead and ruin our school, it's being re-built as we speak. Colossus was more exited about the move than I was. I turned I the passenger seat to look at him.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him incredulously. He was grinning so big it looked like his face would crack. He was good looking, short dark blonde hair, deep brown eyes, muscles to die for and a great bone structure. All the girls would be fawning over him in our new human school.

"I get to be your big brother in this shit-hole, which means I get to beat the crap out of any red neck hick who gets infatuated," he said with his signature shit eating grin. Of course, another chance to beat someone to a bloody pulp.

Our house was nice, a proper family home. I liked the idea of having a family again, I was shunned out of my first. The Professor gave us new identities, we hadn't had a chance to look at them yet. I reached towards the envelope on the back seat of the car, next to Siryn's sleeping figure. I reached inside and saw three pieces of paper, credit cards, a reasonable amount of money and keys to the house.

On the paper it had our details and things to prove who we were. I looked at my new identity.

**Name:Isabella Marie Swan**

**Age:17** I turned sixteen six months ago, but I could pass off as seventeen.

**Occupation:Student** Well, duh.

I looked at Colossus's.

**Name:Charles Gabriel Swan**

**Age:18** He's almost eighteen, so he'll pull it off easily.

**Occupation:Student** How many times must I say 'Duh'.

His name was already Gabriel, so we didn't have to worry about calling him Gabe. I looked at Siryn's.

**Name:Angel Marie Swan **Same first name, wouldn't confuse her.

**Age:8 **She got to keep her age, made it easier as well.

**Occupation:Student** Duh.

I was content with our new identities, we could have nick names that were easier to remember. Mine would be Bella, Colossus would be Gabe (like he already is) and Siryn would be Angel (ditto).

The house was a two story, reasonable size, with wide windows and a double door. It had dark blue wooden shutters and the outer walls of the house where a light blue-green, almost a gray color. The double doors were a rich dark mahogany wood with a half circle window at the top half of each. On either side of the doors there were white pillars holding up a tiny tiled roof above the door connected to the house. Leading up to the house was a cobbled path with flowers on either side. On the left was a garage with small tinted windows going along the top. All in all it was stylish but casual.

It was secluded and surrounded by tall trees. I had to admit the Professor did good. The pairings were great, too. No mutant went alone, everyone had someone, Rogue and Ice man, Angel and Kurt, so on and so forth. But they got put in nice sunny places, us? Uh uh, land of the freaking rain itself.

Oops, I forgot to tell you what we can do. Right, well Gabe can coat his entire body in indestructible metal form, which packs a hell of a punch and makes him unusually strong, and is by far the physically strongest X-Man. Even without his powers he still cuts a physically imposing figure standing at 6'6".

I can phase through solid objects. Translating: I can walk through walls, phase through the ground, etc. I possess a phasing ability that allows me and objects or people with which I am in contact with to become intangible. This power also disrupts any electrical field I pass through. The phasing through the ground part is creepy to say the least.

When Angel screams the sound waves are so powerful that they can knock you out, burst blood vessels, gory stuff for an adorable girl named Angel, right? It's like a sonic scream, it sends powerful vibrations through the air.

We got out of the car and took our suitcases out, Gabe opened the door and dragged more than half my stuff including his and I carried Angel's sleeping form. The living room was gorgeous, everything was. There was a white love seat on one side of the room and a matching settee, they had orange pillows on them. In the middle of the room there was a white carpet outlined in orange on the dark wooden floor. There was a coffee table matching the wooden floor and a large television.

"I could get used to this," Gabe said smiling. I could, too.

The whole house was like that, nicely designed yet casual. The kitchen had an island in the middle with cabinets that matched the wooden flooring that seemed to be everywhere, the tops of the counters where white. I dragged my bags upstairs after putting angel on the settee and saw a door painted dark blue with 'Gabe' written in black writing in the middle. It had loads of 'No Entry' signs on it. Wow, they thought of everything.

I turned and saw a yellow door with 'Bella' written in identical black writing and a pink door opposite with 'Angel'. I opened my door to see a nice room with a cream carpet, a double bed with flowery bedding and a blue-gray throw on it. In front of the flowery pillows were two other pillows, one middle sized the other small. Both there for decoration. It looked cute. The curtains matched the bedding and there were posters on the white walls of bands, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance and a movie, Pulp Fiction.

On either side of the bed were two identical bed side tables with two drawers. On top of both matching blue lamps, one with a couple of framed pictures and the other with iPod speakers covered in random stickers. Opposite the bed was a white desk with a prehistoric computer on it, a notebook, and a mug filled with pens and pencils. Underneath the windows were small flowery boxes for storage and school work. Next to the door was a wardrobe drowned in stickers.

I smiled, I liked it a lot. I opened my suitcase and began unpacking, walking through objects as I went. After an hour or two my room felt more homey. I phased through the bed and downstairs to the kitchen underneath. Gabe was standing there looking in the fridge.

"Anything to eat?" I asked. Most people would be freaked, but he was used to it.

"No, nope, nothing," he said, annoyed. He liked his food. I chuckled and decided to go shopping for food. I skipped to the car and drove towards the local shops. Jesus, this place is small. I got a few wary glances from people, but I was okay with that. I walked around, picking up things for dinner, then I got some dessert which I knew we would both love. I found some Coco Pops, found some milk, orange juice, shampoo, soap, etc.

When I went to buy the stuff I saw an inhumanly beautiful woman with an equally beautiful blonde man. They both had butterscotch eyes and pale skin. The woman had caramel hair and they looked like they stepped out of a fashion magazine. They were talking quietly to each other. I looked away, there was something dangerous about them. I bet even the humans felt it.

I decided to investigate them further, but first to feed Angel and Gabe. I threw a wary glance towards the inhumanly beautiful couple and then started the engine. Once I was home I began cooking and putting everything in the right place. It looked like I would be den mother.

I heard someone walk in behind me and turned to see Angel standing there with her favorite snowy bear in her arms. She was adorable, and there was no doubt that she would be beautiful when she was older. She had loose blonde cork-screw curls that fell down her back, and sparkling blue eyes that had a mischievous glint in them, lined by long black eyelashes. Her lips had the roundness of childhood and were a rosy pink. She was petite and had pale skin.

She was a great kid, she was like a little sister to me, and Gabe was like a big brother. I was glad it was them I was with, not some random mutant from the school I didn't know. She offered to set the plates, and I said she could, when she was done, dinner was ready. Over dinner we talked about our new identities and our new schools. We made a promise not to tell anyone about who we really were no matter what the circumstance. It was a secret to guard with our lives.

After that we went to bed. I dreamed of when Magneto attacked, the guns, the screaming and most of all the deaths. I woke up in a cold sweat to see light peeping through my curtains. I got up and had a shower to relax my muscles then got dressed. I wore a pair of blue denim jeans and a turquoise sweater that makes my ivory skin look good. I slipped on a pair of flats.

I looked in the mirror to see a slender girl with long mahogany hair, deep brown Bambi eyes and full pink lips. She was slightly on the plain side and had pale skin that was easily covered in a blush.

I sighed and picked up my bag pack, I knew the others would be ready. I phased through the floor into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and phased through the door, not bothering to open it. I saw Gabe and Angel in the hallway dressed and ready to leave.

Angel was dropped off at her new school first then we drove to ours. It had a sign saying **Forks High School **in big bold letters, that was the only thing that made it look like a school to me. Everything else kind of looked like a big building with posters saying **Go Spartans**.

We walked up to the office, people staring and speaking amongst themselves in hushed whispers. I rolled my eyes and followed Gabe up the steps to the office. There was a woman with unnaturally red hair and a name tag saying she was Ms. Cope. We walked up to her and she looked up shocked when we knocked the table to get her attention.

"Um, hello, how can I help you?" She stuttered looking at Gabe's intimidating figure.

"We're the new students," I said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, yes, of course, Charles and Isabella Swan?" We nodded and she passed us our timetables, slips and a map of the crappy school. Why would we need a map anyway?

We walked down the hall, people moving to the side when we walked towards them, looking up at Gabe and then the shocking contrast between us. I mean, come on, I reach 5'4'' and he's 6'6''. I'm bound to feel small.

He gave me a hug and went to his class, I walked towards my first lesson, History. I walked in and gave the the slip to the teacher to sign. I was sat next to this girl with curly hair who was obviously the popular girl. She was talking about random things I didn't give a shit about, I felt like taping her mouth shut.

She introduced herself as Jessica, and that I could sit with her and her friends at lunch. She didn't even give me a chance to say 'when pigs fly'. But oh well. I wanted to sit next to Gabe, but he might make friends.

She walked with me to our next class, Trig. She had some boy named Mike walk with us as well as someone named Tyler, Eric, Ben and Angela. I liked Ben and Angela. Mike was following me around like a puppy. He was like a Golden Retriever.

I saw Gabe walk through the doors in front of us and he smirked at what he saw, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "The red neck hick best watch himself." He motioned towards Mike, then he grinned wider and said, "More than one, I see." He let out a booming laugh and walked off with his friends.

The others were staring wide eyed at me, luckily they didn't hear what he said. I shrugged and walked on. The other classes were a blur, boring, having to say it's 'Bella' not 'Isabella' to everybody. By the time lunch came along they offered me a seat with them and then I saw Gabe waving me over and I grinned and said I promised to sit with my brother. The table he was sitting at was right next to a group of inhumanly beautiful teenagers. They had pale skin and butterscotch eyes, just like the couple in the shop. One was huge, about the same size as Gabe, with short brown hair, his arm was around a blonde haired girl who was gorgeous. Absolutely no flaw, then there was a girl with ink black hair who resembled a pixie and she sat on a blonde haired boy's lap. He looked like he was in pain. Last but not least was a boy with untidy copper hair.

They were all breathtaking. I walked towards Gabe without looking at them. He had two trays of food and he slid one to me. It didn't have a lot on, but he knows I like to eat at home. I grinned at him and asked him something I'd wanted to know for a while.

"When do you plan to kill Newton?"

**EPOV**

I chuckled when I heard Isabella, or Bella as she'd corrected everybody, when she asked her brother that question. The others looked at me questioningly.

"The new kids are planning on killing Newton," I said to low for a human to hear. They had sat extremely close to us, everyone avoided that table because it was mere inches from us. But neither the boy or girl seemed to care. I suppose they were happy just sitting together, they were the image of a good brother and sister. Smiling, laughing, teasing playfully, it was cute.

They laughed quietly. Emmett gave the new kids a glance, then they widened.

"That kid is just as big as I am!" He exclaimed. We all looked and I was shocked I didn't see it sooner. The boy was huge, muscles prominent, and extremely tall. I could hear everyone's shocked thoughts about it. It was obvious he didn't use steroids because he wasn't that creepy sort of ripped, you know, unusually large muscles for someone's size, he had naturally huge muscles.

"Look at the girl, she's tiny compared to him," Rosalie whispered in amusement. We all laughed a little at that, she was small, maybe an inch or two taller than Alice, she was slender, too. But you cold see she wasn't weak, she had that aura around her. She had long mahogany hair, big brown Bambi eyes surrounded by lashes like black silk and ivory skin. She was beautiful.

"Should we listen to them? They're the most interesting things here at the moment," Alice said grinning.

We listened in on them. They were talking about_ drywall?_

"I told you not to punch the drywall, Gabe," Bella said in a joking tone.

"Sorry, I'll fix it later, okay?" He said laughing.

"Sure, just keep it away from Angel, you know what she's like," She said, giggling.

He laughed and nodded. Just then his cellphone rang. He picked it up and we listened harder.

"Hey, Colossus," a male voice said. _Colossus_?! What sort of nickname is that? I could hear the others confused.

"Hey, Logan, what's up?" Gabe said happily. They were obviously friendly.

"We're in Phoenix right now, Storm is setting us up there, how's Spoons?" the male voice, Logan, said laughing.

"Ha ha. Laugh it up, how come we're in the land of freaking rain itself and your in Phoenix? This place is making me more depressed by the minute," He said annoyed by the end of the rant.

"Well, it's a small town, less records, blah blah blah. Listen up, how's Siryn?" Logan asked.

"She's good, liking the woods, you know her," he said in answer. We were getting more confused.

"Good, I knew she would. Could you put Shadow-cat on the phone?" Logan asked. Gabe handed the phone to Bella.

"Hey, Logan, how's Jean?" She asked conversationally.

"She's good. Now, I want you guys to keep up the training, especially Siryn, she's only eight. Your already great but it's best to keep it up, learn new boundaries and all that," He said in answer. I was really confused now.

_What kind of name is Shadow-cat?_ Jasper was surprised by the nick names.

_Training? What is this, Spy Kids?! _Rosalie's thoughts, the same as ever.

_That is so weird. Edward, we should keep an eye out for them, they're futures are blurry, I can hardly see them._ Alice said in a panic. She can't see them?

"I'll read their thoughts," I said to them. They nodded in agreement. I tried to probe their minds, but I couldn't find them. It was like they weren't there!

"I can't hear their thoughts!" I whispered back. They turned to me, horrified. We all realized that they could defy our powers, leaving us with no leads.

This just got interesting.


	2. Biology

**Hope this is okay, it's shorter than the first chapter, but the next will be longer.**

**Don't own Twilight or X-Men.**

**:)**

**KPOV**

We were sitting at lunch talking, and I saw the inhumanly beautiful people looking at us weird. Well, hasn't anyone told them that staring is rude? Might as well make this interesting.

"Hey, check them out, hasn't someone heard of manners?" I said inclining my head towards the freak-out family. Ga-I mean, Charlies head swiveled towards them just as they were turning away. He let out a booming laugh and many heads turned.

"So, 'Bella', what class do you have next?" I looked at my time-table. Biology, ugh. Make this hell-hole worse why don't you?

"Biology. Bet it's easy," I said smiling.

"To you, yeah, everyone else, hell no," he was teasing me, and I knew it. I still kicked him, though. He burst out laughing at my attempt to hurt him. I grabbed his hand, after making sure no one was looking and phased it through the table. He jumped when he saw it and dragged the table with him. It let out a screech.

The family were staring at his hand. My eyes widened and I slid his hand through it and whispered so no one could hear. "Next time it's the floor." He looked shocked then he grinned his shit-eating grin and I rolled my eyes.

I looked at the family, it looked like they were arguing, but on mute. There was something weird about them, I assumed they were a family because: One, they're all fucking gorgeous, with the same topaz eyes. Two, they all had the same reaction to us. Three, they all stuck together, kind of like Gabriel, Angel and me.

" Hey, do you think they're like us?" I asked him. I mean, that might be why they stay away from everyone.

"Maybe, it would explain a lot. But why wouldn't they find someone, like we did?" He made sense there.

"Maybe they didn't know where to look, I mean, come on. There aren't any signs pointing towards the school saying what it is," I was trying to find a reason for they're weird behavior.

"Well, yeah..."

"You know the one with copper coloured hair? I think he has a gift like the Professor's, just not as powerful, you know? Didn't you feel something pushing against your mind?" I asked him, it wasn't very powerful. Kinda shitty, but with some help he could be fucking brilliant.

"You're the smart one, you tell me."

I rolled my eyes.

**EPOV**

Everyone's minds were reeling. They knew someone who can read minds? They thought we were like them? I tried harder to read their minds, and Bella turned towards me.

_Nice try_ she mouthed toward me. My eyes widened, as did my families.

"Edward, Alice, what's going on?" Rosalie asked us. I rolled my eyes, it was always our powers they relied on. I shrugged my shoulders. Alice shook her head, cursing her future-seeing in her head.

I turned my attention back to them. They were talking about a 'Professor', I was honestly curious about him. If he had my gift he could help me with it, or I'd help him, I am older.

They were talking about asking the Professor if he knew that we were like them or not. I doubt he would be able to find out, anyway.

The main point in everyone's minds was what they were and how that boy's hand went _through_ the table. And what was that about, _next time it'll be the floor_? Whatever the were they could be dangerous.

I was extremely interested in Bella, more so than curiosity. Jasper turned to me and rose his eyebrows at me. I shrugged, I had no idea why she piqued my attention like this. She was beautiful, smart it seemed, and friendly but at the same time closed off.

I was smitten.

**KPOV**

The bell rang and I told Charlie that I would talk about it later. Biology. I walked towards my class and saw the Greek God with copper hair in the corner of my eye. I smiled thinking about him.

I got to the door of my class only to have it opened for me. I looked up to see those gorgeous topaz eyes. I smiled and thanked him. I gave the teacher the slip to sign and he motioned for me to sit next to 'Mr. Cullen'. I turned to see the Greek God himself.

I walked towards him, and sat down. He stiffened and his eyes turned black. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck. What did I do? He looked like he wanted to kill me. He looked like he wasn't breathing then gradually his eyes went back to topaz.

He was still stiff, but there wasn't much I could do about that. Wait a fucking minute, I didn't do shit, who killed his puppy? 'Cause I sure as hell didn't (I feel sorry for who did, though).

He smiled tightly and offered his hand. "My name is Edward Cullen. You're Bella."His voice was silky and beautiful. I shook his hand and nodded. Like an idiot probably, but you can't blame me.

I smiled and asked, "Was that your family you were sitting with?" He nodded.

"My brother and I got a good laugh at the fact your brother was the same size as him. You don't see that often," I said laughing.

He laughed and said the same thing happened to him. We talked like that all through the lesson, we connected, it was great.

And that is how Biology became my favourite lesson.

**Hope that wasn't shit. **

**Review!**

**:)**


End file.
